Under the mistletoe
by xZoeMariex
Summary: It's the christmas hols at East High and love is in the air. When Gabi breaks up with Troy who will he turn to for his christmas romance? A Ryella Troypay story. Not a oneshot!
1. Christmas time!

**Christmas Time!!!**

East High was covered with a blanket of pure, white snow. Everyone was extremely excited and feeling the christmas spirit as it was the last day of school before the christmas holidays.

Ms Darbus was babbling on about her christmas musicals and her christmas history and as interesting as it was all the students attention was on the clock behind. Five seconds to go.

"5" Chad started.

"4" Kelsi continued.

"3" Martha whispered.

"2" Taylor whispered excitedly.

"1" Sharpay implied.

"WOOOOH!" everyone screamed.

Everyone rushed through the corridors to get thier coats and play out in the snow, throwing snowballs, making snowmen and makin snowangels before they go home and relax with thier families infront of the fire.

Troy and the Wildcats were messing about and talking as normal when Gabriella came up to them.

"Troy, can I have a word with you for a second?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip.

"Sure, what do you need?" Troy replied, worried by the expression on Gabriella's face.

" I don't know how to tell you this, and i've been putting this off for a while but I think it would be better if we saw other people."

"Why, I don't understand, I thought everything was going great."

"Troy, it's not working out, it's not as strong as it used to be, besides and noticing other people."

Gabriella waved and smiled to Ryan Evans who just happened to be walking by.

Troy stared hard, his eyes were stinging with tears that felt like acid burning his eyes.

"Well, I wanna see other people and I think you should to, there's plenty of other fish in the sea." Gabriella said with emphasis on the word 'plenty'. Her eyes were wandering over to the Ice queen, drama queen of the school, Sharpay Evans, while she was speaking.

But Troy was too upset to notice.

"You know what, I think your right." Troy said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I am?" Gabriella answered, slightly confused.

"Yes, you are, I think we had more chemistry as friends than we do boyfriend and girlfriend, so you go off with Ryan and i'm sure i'll find someone some day." Troy said.

"I'm glad you see it that way, have a nice holiday and maybe we can meet up some time, cya."

"Cya."

Although what Troy said was completely true, he couldn't help but go to the audtitorium and have a good cry.

He sat down in a chair and cried his eyes out. All of a sudden he felt a warm hand, gently touching his shoulder, he looked up and to his suprise, standing before him was none other than Sharpay Evans.

"This can't be, my eyes must be blurry for all the crying i've been doing." Troy thought to himself.

"Are you OK?" Sharpay's sweet voice asked him.

"No, Gabriella has broken up with me for your brother and although I feel me and Gabi has more chemistry as friends, I can't help but feel it is all my fault for not being a better boyfriend."

"Oh." Sharpay replied." I'm sure it will be OK, i've seen you two around school and I don't think you could give Gabi any more than what you did."

"Thanks Sharpay, who would of thought that you would be here giving me comfort?"

Sharpay laughed.

"Hey, I can be sweet and sensitive when I want to."

They both laughed.

Sharpay and Troy talked for about half an hour, and the more they talked the closer they got.

"So, what are you doing in here anyway?" asked Troy.

"Isn't a girl aloud to do any practising for the christmas talent show at Lava Springs?"

"Oh, so there is another talent show."

"Yes, anyway better be getting off Ryan will be wondering where I am."

All of a sudden Gabriella and Ryan tumbled into the auditorium, kissing each other passionatley.

"I don't think he's wondering." Troy said, laughing.

"No, me neither." Sharpay answered with a giggle.

They both coughed to show Gabi and Ryan that they were busy.

Ryan and Gabi nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh god, I didn't know you were there I thought everyone had gone home." Gabi said, still trying to get her heart working again.

"Mmm...shar, we'll be in Mrs Darbus's classroom if you need us."Ryan said letting Gabi lead out the room.

When Gabi had dissappeared Ryan whispered "Try not to need us." Then followed Gabi to the classroom.

Troy and Sharpay tried there hardest not to laugh. Sharpay was in hysterics when she tripped over a chair leg and fell into Troy.

She looked up, she was so close to him, there was something inside them, everything was silent.

**A/N:** **Oh my gosh I love Troypay they are so right for eachother-and Ryella. Anyway tell me what you think, is it good, does it need more work, or should I just give up now. And if your a Troyella fan, don't say that it's rubbish just cuz you like Troyella best.**


	2. Is it love

**Hi you guys **

**I just want to say thankyou to these people:**

**AngelEyes2332- for adding my story to story alert and for reviewing.**

**Karemina-for adding my story to fav. story and for reviewing.**

**Housecall-for adding my story to fav. story and story alert.**

**ZashleyTrueLuv-for adding my story to fav.story.**

**IncandescentAngel-for adding my story to story alert and for reviewing.**

**Unlove You-for adding my story to fav. story and for reviewing.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**AngelEyes2332- Thanks, I really appreciate that you like my story and that you told me about it.**

**Karemina-lol, I luv Troypay too and I hope you like this chap as much as you liked the first.**

**IncandescentAngel-Thanks, Ryella and Troypay are the perfect couples in my eyes too. lol**

**Unlove You-lol, I totally agree, Troypay 4eva!!! **

**Kk you guys hope ya like this.**

**Chapter two:Is it love**

"Oh my gosh, this is totally not happening." Sharpay thought to herself, half excited, half in pain...mainly because her foot was still hurting."I can't be about to kiss the hottest, most popular guy in school."

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening." Troy thought to himself."I can't be about to kiss the prettiest girl in school."

They slowly got closer about to kiss when all of a sudden...they banged heads.

"Ow!" They both chorused."Oh sorry!"

They got back up to try again when Ryan came in and said "Come on Shar...mum will be wondering where we are."

"Ummm...ok, one second."Sharpay called back to Ryan.

"Well I guess i'll see you around." said Troy, half dissappointed because he didn't get his kiss, half relieved because he didn't know what would happen after the kiss, would everything be OK, or would everything be a disaster.

"Ummm...yeah I guess see ya." Sharpay waved and then walked to Ryan.

Troy watched Sharpay walk away and thought to himself " What just happened, I felt a feeling that I have never felt before, but I liked it, wait...am I falling for Sharpay the Ice Queen?"

Troy got home, watched some TV and ate his tea but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

The next day

Troy got out of the car and waved goodbye to his Mum, it was his cousin, Stacey's birthday the following day and he hadn't a clue what to get her, so he walked up to the Mall, trying to think what to get her but he couldn't think straight all he could think of was her, the blonde haired beauty.**(A/N: Ok I know 'blonde haired beauty' is a bit cheesy but I couldn't think of anyfin else.)**

As it just so happened, Sharpay was getting out of the car, waving goodbye to her mother and going on a shopping spree and the exact same moment as Troy.

Inside

Sharpay browsed the shelfs looking for a scarf for winter, pink of course. All of a sudden she spotted one and made her way over to it.

At the exact same moment Troy spotted it and thought "Ooooh pefect, I can get her that, after all she likes going Ice Skating and it will be cold for her and her favourite colour is pink." So Troy made his way over to it.

Someone knocked it off the shelf, Sharpay bent down to pick it up, Troy bent down to pick it up. They touched hands, they both felt a shiver going down thier spine, they looked up.

Troy let go of it.

"Oh, hello Troy." Sharpay said. " So, you planning on having a nice pretty pink scarf for winter."

Sharpay giggled.

" Oh, this!" Troy said a bit awkwardly."This is...err...for my...erm...cousin, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"Riiiight." Sharpay said disbeliefingly. **(A/N: is that a word?)**

"No, really it's the truth." Troy said truthfully.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Sharpay replied with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey ummm...do you wanna maybe go for some tea and some cakes in the caffe with me?" Troy said, in his mind pleading for her to say yes.

"Errm..yeah that would be nice, let me just look around the shoe area."

"What is it with chicks and shoes."

They both laughed.

One hour later.In the caffe.

"Ermm...Troy, after i've finished this cake i'll have to go because I was supposed to back half an hour ago and my dad is a bit over protective."

"Oh that's ok, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, i'd like that."

Sharpay scoffed her cake in all at once leaving Troy staring, suprised.

Sharpay laughed. "I like cakes!"

"I can see that." Troy said laughing.

Before he knew it Troy was standing at the door of Sharpay's house opposite her.

"I've had a really nice time." Sharpay said happily, she had already figured out the night before that she was desperatley inlove with him.

"Yeah...me too." Troy said smiling, he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

Sharpay with no warning leant in to kiss him, she didn't know what would happen after that but she had to do it or she would loose control.

Sharpay kissed him passionatley and to her suprise he was kissing back. What felt like a lightning bolt rushed throught Troy's body and then through Sharpay's.

They stood there kissing for about 2 minutes. Unknown to Sharpay nor Troy someone was watching.

"What is going on here" said the boy, angrily.

"I don't know, but we HAVE to stop it."

**A/N: Ok I know the first bit was a bit boring but I suppose the end bit was OK, especially the kiss :D. Anyway review ppl...plz.**

**I'll update as soon as you review. It was going to be longer but the website wouldn't let it go on otherwise.**


	3. What shall we do?

**Hiya you guys, thanks for the good reviews:**

**IncandescentAngel**

**and**

**AngelEyes2332**

**Keep it up but i'm trying to get a few more reviews this chapter. No idea what this is gonna be like but enjoy**

**Chapter three: What shall we do?**

_Previously: __Sharpay kissed him passionatley and to her suprise he was kissing back. What felt like a lightning bolt rushed throught Troy's body and then through Sharpay's._

_They stood there kissing for about 2 minutes. Unknown to Sharpay nor Troy someone was watching._

_"What is going on here" said the boy, angrily._

_"I don't know, but we HAVE to stop it."_

Sharpay realised that it was time to go inside, as much as she didn't want to she pulled away from Troy and told him that it was time for her to go, Troy looked sad but pulled her close to him for one more quick kiss.

"OK, you can go now but call me later." Troy said releasing Sharpay from his muscular arms.

"Don't worry, I will." Sharpay said with a smile on a face.

She blew him a kiss then went inside. Sharpay stepped inside smiled biting her lip. She giggled then ran upstairs to her bedroom. She flopped in her bedroom and opened her diary.

((Sharpay POV))

Dear Diary,

You will NEVER guess what! Me and Troy might be an item. Well as you know we nearly kissed in the auditorium but I was out shopping at the mall and I was looking for a pink scarf and I spotted a really nice one and bent down to pick it up and it turns out someone else had seen it and bent down to pick it up...Troy. And I know what you're thinking...why the hell does Troy want a girls scarf? But it was for his cousin...or was it? lol. Anyway we talked for a bit and then he asked me out for a drink and some cakes in the caffe so we talked for a bit but then I had to go and he walked me home. Then it happened, I was on the doorstep and I felt that I couldn't contain and bottle up my strong feelings for him inside me, I felt like I would explode if I didn't tell him, so before I knew what I was doing I leant in and kissed him passionatley, it was moments before anything happened on his part, he was just standing there and my heart was pounding so much I thought it would rip through my skin and fall on the floor but then as I was about to pull away, he started to kiss back. I felt something I had never felt before. Nothing could spoil this, nothing.

Toodles

-x-Sharpay-x-

Sharpay sighed and lay back on her pillow, the previous night she had got no sleep at all because she was thinking about Troy. Before she knew it she was fast asleep on her bed, dreaming about her and Troy, perfect career, beautiful child, married.

Nothing could spoil her life EVER...or could it?

-Meanwhile-

((Troy's POV))

Dear Diary,

Today the thing I have been waiting for happened. The thing I have been thinking about since Gabi broke up with me. Sharpay. We met at the mall while I was picking out a prezzie for my cousin, Stacey. And we got talking and then I asked her if she wanted to go to the caffe for a drink and some cakes with me and luckily enough for me she agreed. We were there for about an hour then she said she had to go. So being the gentlemen that I am (yeah right) I decided to walk her home. We were standing on the doorstep of Sharpay's house when it all happened. She was just about to go inside and then she paused. I was thinking what is wrong? Have I done something? Are you OK? She turned back to the postition before me, opposite. Before I knew what was happening she was kissing me passionatley, all sorts of things were whizzing through my mind at that moment and then after a couple of moments, I kissed back before she pulled away and something that felt like a lightining bolt whizzed throught my body, did she feel it? I don't know but I hope so.

-Meanwhile-

The boy and the girl sat down on a mat in the girls back garden. Those two people just happened to be the two meddling friends who meddled with Troy and Gabriella, they were ofcourse Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie.

"What are we going to do?" wondered Taylor thinking hard.

"I have no clue but we have to do something!" shouted Chad thinking just as hard which made Taylor wonder if he was hurting himself.

Taylors head lifted and her eyes widened. It was almost as if you could see the lightbulb ontop of her head shining as if to say 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea coming your way'

"I think I have an idea." Taylor said with a sly smile on her face.

**A/N: Ok I am soo sorry that was like dead short but if I get 5 or more reviews for this chapter I **_**promise**_** I will make it longer. Plus it would have been shorter cuz I quickly added in Troy's POV to make it a bit longer.**

**'Chapter Four: The Fight' is coming your way as soon as I get those reviews plz ppl, it will make me sooo happy :D.**

**-x-pop-pwincess-x- oxox**


	4. Evil plans

**Hiya peepz, I got my way, I know 5 for one chapter isn't much and it's early days but anyway thankyou for all those people who reviewed. Most of you said " OMG I can't believe Troy had a diary lol", hehe I never really thought of that till you told me but I suppose it's just a...secret diary that nobody knows about lol.**

**Hope ya like it. Toodles oxox**

**Chapter Four: The Plan**

_Previously: _

_The boy and the girl sat down on a mat in the girls back garden. Those two people just happened to be the two meddling friends who meddled with Troy and Gabriella, they were ofcourse Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie._

_"What are we going to do?" wondered Taylor thinking hard._

_"I have no clue but we have to do something!" shouted Chad thinking just as hard which made Taylor wonder if he was hurting himself._

_Taylors head lifted and her eyes widened. It was almost as if you could see the lightbulb ontop of her head shining as if to say 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea coming your way'_

_"I think I have an idea." Taylor said with a sly smile on her face._

"OK, you know what to do." Taylor whispered to Chad."CHAD! Are you with me?"

"Huh?" Chad said waking up from a daydream."What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Chad blushed getting embarassed.

"COME ON! If it's that amazing I want to hear about it." Taylor said impatiently.

"Well...err. I was kinda thinking about Chiuawawa's with thier big ears, wearing tiny hats and dancing while playing the cymbals." **(A/N: I'm making Chad a kinda stupid character in this fanfic.)**

Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Can we please get on the same page here?"

"What page is that, wait what are we talking about again?"

" The plan, Chad...the plan!!!" Taylor replied now getting really angry.

"Oh...right...yeah...ummm...the plan yeah the plan." Chad said _trying _to think of something smart before Taylor explodes.

"You don't know what it is do you?"

"Yeah...ofcourse...maybe...I don't know...no." Chad looked at his feet and twidled his thumb waiting for the explosion.

Taylor sighed then started breathing heavily starting to get her sanity back.

"Just go over there, to Adelle Butters and tell her that Troy likes her and wants to kiss her, tell her to when you she next see's him give him a LONG kiss and i'll go tell Troy to go over there and then they'll kiss i'll get Sharpay and then BAM we have a little break-up coming!"

"Wait what do I have to do?" before Taylor could answer her anger got the better of her and she pushed him and screamed angrily yet quietly "GO!"

Chad awkwardly walked over to Adelle, a tallish pretty girl with long brown hair, and told her exactly what Taylor asked him to say. Adelle smiled her sweet smile, she was so happy, Troy, the most popular guy in school, fancies her? She looked over to Troy who was walking her way.

"Hey." said Troy. "What did you want to..."

Troy was cut off by Adelle pulling him close and kissing him passionatley. Troy tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"Wow, she is so pretty and such a good kiss...wait...what are you saying, you love Sharpay, not Adelle, think about Sharpay with her slender waist and her pretty eyes with her broad shoulder and her soft, thick, blonde hair fell in a way that makes your heart flutter. So pull it together Bolton." Troy thought to himself, scolding himself.

He just managed to pull away when he looked into her pretty eyes and couldn't help but smile, instead of flinging away and shouting at her, which would have made alot of difference so, to the fair haired beauty AKA love of his life that was watching him with tears burning her eyes.

He managed to prise himself away from Adelle. When he did he turned towards Sharpay and looked at her, her eyes had filled up with tears and were burning her eyes.

"Sh...sh...sharpay" Troy stuttered with a horrible feeling that he had just his one true love.

Sharpay ran off with tears in her eyes. The wind was blowing the tears back into Sharpays eyes so that she couldn't see a thing but she kept on running she didn't know where but she had to go somewhere, somewhere where she could think, somewhere where she could cry in peace, somewhere where she could digest what had happened, somewhere away from Troy.

She could here Troy run after her calling her name. She was scared, she didn't want to see him, especially now. She had to run somewhere, but where? She was in an area she had never been before. But she ran anyway, she had to. She ran out of Troy's sight.

Sharpay had a funny feeling she was no longer in Alberquerque.

**A/N: Ooooh where is she? Will she come back? Will she ever see Troy? I have no clue but review and you (and me) will find out. I'm gonna aim for 8-10 reviews so I should have about 20 when I publish again. I'm so sorri for the seperation of Troypay! But don't worry it won't be the last of 'em. Anyway I believe in happy endings so when I finally get round to finishing it, however many chapters long it will be I don't know, Troypay AND Ryella will be perfefct couples I will have a plot with them later on in the story. Ok anyway keep on reviewing ppl. **

**Toodles.**

**-x-pop-pwincess-x- oxox**


	5. No longer in Alberquerque

**Hiya guys I know I haven't reached my goal on the whole 20 reviews thing but I will **_**eventually**_** anyway I just really wanted to post this chapter. And to those ppl who keep reviewing about the whole Troy's diary thing, I know it's funny but it is just easier when you can type about a certains person's feelings and thier point of view. Anyway here it is Chapter 5.**

**Chapter five: No longer in alberquerque!**

_Previously: _

_Sharpay ran off with tears in her eyes. The wind was blowing the tears back into Sharpays eyes so that she couldn't see a thing but she kept on running she didn't know where but she had to go somewhere, somewhere where she could think, somewhere where she could cry in peace, somewhere where she could digest what had happened, somewhere away from Troy._

_She could here Troy run after her calling her name. She was scared, she didn't want to see him, especially now. She had to run somewhere, but where? She was in an area she had never been before. But she ran anyway, she had to. She ran out of Troy's sight._

_Sharpay had a funny feeling she was no longer in Alberquerque_.

Everything was black...Sharpay was just lying on the floor still. All of a sudden she opened her eyes, sat up and looked around with confusion.

"Where am I?" she said to herself in a whisper.

She looked around and found herself sitting on wet mud. She was surrounded by tall trees. Everything was dark because of the trees blocking out most the light but there were a few cracks of light where trees seperated and leaves were spaced out. Tears were trickling down her cheek. She had just lost a perfect boyfriend and to top it all off she didn't know where she was! She was scared, really scared.

"What am I going to do?" Sharpay thought in desperation of an idea.

Then suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Ofcourse, my cell phone, I have Ryan on speed dial 3 I can easily call him to come fetch me." (Speed dial 1: Troy, Speed dial 2: Gabi-who doesn't have a car.)

Sharpay reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial then punched in the number 3.

It was calling, Sharpay moved around so that she didn't loose reception. Someone answered.

"Sharpay?!" Ryan answered with a hint of concern and a hint of relief in his voice.

"Ryan! I..."

She was cut off and she heard a beeping noise then nothing at all. She was really confused. She looked at the screen on her cell phone and it read "Battery Dead."

"Oh great!" She thought to herself. "Now I'm stuck out here probably forever."

She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, she screamed and turned round.

-Meanwhile-

"Sharpay?! Sharpay answer me!!!" Ryan shouted down the phone, in horror that the phone cut off.

He called her again but there was no answer. He was really scared. He didn't really know what had happened he was just told by Taylor that Sharpay was missing and was too busy calling her and searching for her that he hadn't really wondered what happened. He decided to ask around.

"Hey Troy." Ryan said looking at the deeply depressed boy sitting before him.

"Hey, do you know anything about before she dissappeared?" Ryan asked.

Troy looked up. "Yes I do, I was there."

"OK that's great, I've been to busy wondering where she is to wonder what happened, so can you tell me please?"

" I don't really want to talk about it." Troy replied in a sad, dull tone.

"Well, I'm afraid it's not an option. If you tell me then I might be able to find her and her safety is more important than anything."

"Why bother?"

Ryan really got angry.

"Why bother, why bother! You want to know why bother! Because she is my damn sister and she is the only one that I could turn to in a time of need and she's supposed to be your lover. I just want to know that she's _alive _and not _dead._" Ryan said crying at the last sentence.

The words 'alive' and 'dead' really woke up Troy to see the light. All this time he had been thinking about him being a fool and kissing Adelle but he hadn't thought that Sharpay might be _dead_.

"I...I...I'll tell you." Troy stuttered. "You see Taylor came up to me and told me that Adelle Butters wanted me so I went over to her, I thought it was a bit strange because I hardly knew the girl but I did the polite thing and went over to her before I knew it she had pulled me in and was kissing me pationatley, I tried to pull away but she was too strong. When I finally managed to pull away I saw Sharpay stand thier with tears in her eyes, I was horrified." Troy started to get tears in _his_ eyes. "She ran away, I chased after her but she ran out of my sight. And that was the last I saw of her."

Ryan looked mortified but he hadn't time to argue with Troy he had to find his sister.

"Can you take me too the place where you last saw her?"

"Sure"

Troy and Ryan made thier way over to where he had last seen Sharpay. Infront of them was a sign saying leaving Alberquerque and a massive forrest which was almost like the maze from Harry Potter. Troy looked unsure but Ryan made his way in.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm scared and worried for and about my sister and I have to find her even if it kills me. If you're in or not." Ryan replied giving Troy a look as if to say "well are you in".

Troy gave in and said " OK, I'm coming."

They set off.

-30 mins later-

Troy and Ryan were up to thier knees in wet leaves and mud but they still kept on going listening out for cries of help.

All of a sudden Troy heard a muffled cry in the distance which sounded alot like Sharpay. Troy nudged Ryan for him to listen.

They both made thier way towards the sound. They could tell they were getting closer because the cries were becoming louder and louder.

Ryan looked the opposite way but Troy spotted her weak tied up to a tree. Her clothes were dirty and torn. She had cuts and bruises all up her arms and thier was a piece of worthless cloth around her mouth. She had been missing for three days and she looked weak, almost dead but never giving up to find help.

"Oh god." Troy looked at Sharpay in horror. He started to untie her.

All of a sudden he heard a deep voice saying "What do you think you're doing."

He looked up to find a filthy mean looking person in ragged clothes pointing a knife in his face.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun! lol! The next chapter will be somit like: Guilty wildcats and a death for a life. Which one will be the death and which one will be the life? Review and find out. I don't really want to kill anybody but I might make it out to not be one of them three. I don't know but oh well.**


	6. Guilty Wildcats and a death for a life

**Hi you guys sorry I haven't updated for a bit I just went round to my friend Jenny's house yesterday so anyway here it is and I hope you like it.**

**Guilty Wildcats and a death for a life**

_Previously:_

_"Oh god." Troy looked at Sharpay in horror. He started to untie her._

_All of a sudden he heard a deep voice saying "What do you think you're doing."_

_He looked up to find a filthy mean looking person in ragged clothes pointing a knife in his face_.

-Taylors house-

"I feel so bad for doing this now, infact really bad, Sharpay has been missing for three days now and she might be dead and...and...and...and" Taylor was cut off by her bursting into tears.

Chad went over to Taylor and comforted her. "and it's all our fault" she continued quietly through tears.

Chad thought hard. He gave up and decided to ask the smart one "What can we do?"

Taylor looked up "There is nothing to do except be sorry and hope for the best but if karma has anything to do with it the best won't happen."

Chad looked confused "What's karma?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed. "Basically it's what goes around comes around."

Chad still looked confused but he daren't ask anything 'cause he knew she would just get angry.

-Meanwhile-

Troy let go of the rope, he stepped back and put his hands in the air.

Sharpay was scared, not just for but for him too. If he leaves her she'll die and if he doesn't he'll die, then she won't get free and she'll die aswell, either way she'll die. Sharpay started to sob.

Ryan had gone looking somewhere else so he had no idea what was happening.

The man untied Sharpay and held her up to him with the knife up to her neck.

"You take one step closer and your _girlfriend_ gets it."

At this point they were both terrified.

Troy started to walk away, as Troy started to walk away the man loosened Sharpay off and held the knife by his side.

All of a sudden Troy came charging back and got Sharpay by the hand. The man looked at him angrily.

It was like he was a bull ready to charge, Troy pushed Sharpay behind him.

Ryan walked towards where they were, he looked in astonishment, he saw Troy, he saw Sharpay and he saw the man with the knife ready to charge.

The man let out a terrifying scream and charged towards Troy with the knife infront of him...

Ryan's eyes widened..."Nooooooo!" Ryan screamed and jumped infront of the knife before it got to Troy.

Ryan had got stabbed...he was lying on the floor in agony.

All of a sudden they heard police sirens and the man made a run for it. But he wasn't fast enough and the police caught him.

Sharpay and Troy payed no attention to that though, they were more interested in Ryan.

The police rang the ambulance and the ambulance came and took all three of them into the van and they were rushed into hospital.

Troy just had a quick checkup to see if he was OK and then he was told to go and wait in the waiting room and wait for news on the other two. He did what he was told and he waited impatiently in the waiting room.

About half an hour later Sharpay came out with a blanket around her, her head drooped down low and tears were rolling down her cheek as if each eye was the top of a waterfall.

Troy looked up and rushed up to her. He put his arm around her and brought her to a seat.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked nervously. "What is it?"

Sharpay took a deep breath and said "It's Ryan." she replied. "He went for an operation and he didn't pull through."

Sharpay burst into tears. Troy put his arm round her and comforted her. He couldn't believe it. It should have been him not Ryan.

All of a sudden Mr and Mrs Evans came bursting through the door and rushed over to Sharpay with tears in their eyes.

Mrs Evans squeezed her daughter tight.

"Are you OK" Mr Evan asked. "And where's Ryan?"

Sharpay looked up. "He...he..he's d..d..dead!" Sharpay shouted crying her eyes out.

Mr and Mrs Evans stared in horror. They each put thier arms round their daughter to comfort her but they couldn't get their head round it themselves.

**A/N: I'm sorry I killed him off but I didn't know who to do. I cried while I wrote this chapter it's so sad. A shocking confession coming your way as soon as you review.**

**-x-pop-pwincess-x-**


	7. Wildcats confess

**Hiya, sorry I haven't updated for a while i've just been major busy. Anyway, I know your upset that I killed Ryan off but I promise you, someway, somehow I'm gonna make Ryan come back in a couple of chapters. I'll just let Troy and Sharpay get closer and then BAM he'll be back. So don't hate me.**

**Anyway here it is.**

**Chapter seven: Wildcats confess**

_Previously: _

_Mrs Evans squeezed her daughter tight. _

_"Are you OK" Mr Evan asked. "And where's Ryan?"_

_Sharpay looked up. "He...he..he's d..d..dead!" Sharpay shouted crying her eyes out._

_Mr and Mrs Evans stared in horror. They each put thier arms round their daughter to comfort her but they couldn't get their head round it themselves._

Sharpay woke up in her bed, it was the next day. She had a tear stained pillow because she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

She opened her eyes and everything was a blur, partly because she had just woke up and partly because she still had tears in her eyes.

She blinked a few times and then looked around her mess of a bedroom. The previous evening she was so upset and mad she trashed her room completley, no lie. She blamed herself for Ryan's death. If it wasn't for her Ryan wouldn't of looked for her, Ryan wouldn't have been in the forest and Ryan wouldn't be dead!

Sharpay lay on her bed with her head in her hands, crying, she sat there for hours. She was then disturbed about 4 hours later by a phone call. She looked at the caller ID and it read 'Troy' she was about to hang up when something told her to pick up. So she listened to that voice and picked up her phone.

(**Bold: Sharpay,**_Itallic: Troy_)

**"Hell...hello"**

_"Hey Sharpay, I know I am the last person you want to talk to right now, but I really need to know how you are.."_

**"And"**

"_And how are you?"_

**"Oh I'm perfect, never been better..how do you think I am?"**

_"Oh..right..yeah...silly question..well..look I'm really, really sorry about before, please it wasn't me I promise I..."_

**"Look Troy, I'm not up for this right now, I'm meeting up with Gabby, Chad and Taylor at 3, why don't you come too so you can explain to all of us what exactly happened, and also Taylor called me up and said she needed a word with me urgent anyway and told me to get you. So be at the caffe three 'o' clock SHARP!"**

_"Ok I'll be there three 'o' clock on the dot, I won't let you down, not again, bye."_

**"Oh I know you will, see you there, bye."**

Before Troy had time to answer Sharpay she had hung up. So he just sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. But then all of a sudden they flew open and looked at the clock. "2:53" it read.

"Oh crap!" Troy said.

"What did you just say young man?"

Troy jumped and looked at his mother who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hip.

"You scared me!" Troy shouted, still trying to get his blood pumping and his heart beating again.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't mean to but that still doesn't answer my question, what did you just say?"

"I...erm...said err...oh rats?"

Lucy Bolton looked at her son amd knew he was lying but still said "What's wrong dear?"

"Me, Sharpay and everyone are meeting in the caffe and I told Sharpay I wouldn't let her down again and I would be there three 'o' clock sharp before I realised the time, i'm never gonna make it in time!" Troy replied.

"If you throw some shoes on, I'll drive you but you'll have to hurry."

" Thanks mum, your the best."

"I know but just hurry!" Lucy exclaimed. "I have yoga at quarter past!"

Troy just nodded and started throwing shoe after shoe endlessly out of the shoe cupboard. When all of them were in a massive heap behind him, he shouted to his mother "MOM! My best black boots aren't in the shoe cupboard!"

"Yes I know, your brother borrowed them for his first date, bless!" Lucy shouted back to him.

" Why that little! I'm gonna absoloutley kill him!" Troy shouted angrily getting up and looking at a picture of his little twelve year old brother Harry.

"TROY! You don't have time, kill him when you get back, just get some other shoes and HURRY!" Lucy scolded.

Troy took deep breaths trying to calm his anger down and found some brown suede flats. He quickly shoved them on his feet.

He ran to his mum and told her he was ready to go.

-5 minutes later-

"Come on mom hurry up, I'm already ten minutes late!" Troy shouted at his mother.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't overtake a police car!" Lucy shouted back at his son at exactly the same noise level.

"WELL TRY!"

"IF YOU CARRY ON YOU'LL BE OUT ON YOUR EAR, I'M TELLING YOU!"

At this point Troy shut up as he knew his mom wasn't one to lie.

Troy and Lucy sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the journey.

Finally they got there it was quarter past.

"Right here you go...oh no i'm late formy yoga practice! Darn! Anyway cya later hunny."

"Cya"

Troy shut the car door and slowly walked up to the doors of the caffe.

-Meanwhile-

Sharpay sat in the caffe with Taylor, Chad and Gabriella absentmindedly sucking the straw to her strawberry milkshake. The rest just sat bored, listening to the slurping from Sharpay's straw. It sounded like soap suds going down a drain. All of a sudden the slurping stopped.

"Well, that was yummy!" Sharpay said sitting up.

She looked around to see everyone paying no attention, just sitting there, twidling their thumbs, looking bored.

So seing there was nothing else to do, she joined them.

All of a sudden the door went BANG, everyone looked up to see Troy awkwardly standing there.

"Ummm...hello." Troy said with an apoligetic look on his face.

"Oh so you've finally decided to turn up then?" Sharpay asked.

"Look...I'm really sorry...it's just..."

But Troy was cut off by Sharpay. "We don't have any more time for your lies, Chad and Taylor has something important to tell us."

Chad and Taylor sat up nervously. "Ermmm...well..we don't mind ..you just carry on." Taylor said.

"NO! I've been waiting, you want to say, everyone's here so lets hear it."

"Erm...ok...well...you know that thing that happened the other day with Troy and Adelle." Taylor started off.

"Well...I know they kissed...but I haven't got a clue what led up to it and all that." Sharpay answered looking angrily at Troy.

"Well...that was us everything was us..oh i'm sooo sorry!" Taylor rushed the sentence except for the sorry bit, they could hardly hear it.

"What...how do you mean...it can't of been, it's not like you kissed Adelle for Troy or anything, he kissed her, it was all **him**!" Sharpay replied a bit...well...extremely confused.

"You see... me and Chad didn't really exept that you two were going out and we kind of meddled again and we told Adelle that Troy really liked her and that when she next saw him to go and kiss him so I got Troy to go over there and she pulled him and kissed him and Troy couldn't help it 'cause he was stuck and that's when we got you." Taylor explained appoligetically.

Troy and Sharpay were truly shocked. They stared at Taylor, then at each other, then at Chad who was sitting quietly in the corner looking at his feet, then at Gabriella, who obviously didn't know all this because she was sitting with her mouth open wide and then back at Taylor.

Troy looked 100 shock.

Sharpay looked 33.33rshocked, 33.33r angry and 33.33r appoligetic.

What was going to happen next, was everybody going to be forgiven, was there going to be a fight between Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella to Chad and Taylor, was Troy and Sharpay going to get back together? They all truly didn't know.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the wait, I hoped you like it, I'm not really proud of this. There is one more chapter go and I promise Ryan will come back. How? You'll just have to wait and see! Review!!!**


	8. Appoligies

**Hiya you guys, so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but hopefully i'll be making this one and the one where Ryan comes back. This might be a bit short but the shorter this is the sooner we get Ryan back...YAY!!! So here it is.**

**Appoligies**

_Previously: _

_Troy looked 100 shock._

_Sharpay looked 33.33rshocked, 33.33r angry and 33.33r appoligetic._

_What was going to happen next, was everybody going to be forgiven, was there going to be a fight between Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella to Chad and Taylor, was Troy and Sharpay going to get back together? They all truly didn't know._

Sharpay slowly made her eyes flutter open. At first it was a bit blurry but she blinked a few times and saw her light streaming through her curtains. She sat up in bed, she couldn't remember a thing but soon enough all the events from the last few days came streaming back into her.

She looked at her pillow and saw tear stains. She obviously had been crying herself to sleep again...well...who could blame her? She had caught her boyfriend kissing another girl, ran away, got lost, got kidnapped, nearly died, her brother died, all this just to find out that it was all a lye, the kiss everything! She couldn't help but blame herself for Ryan's death. Sharpay closed her eyes, burried her face into her hands and once again started crying.

-Meanwhile-

Troy lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. Not only had he lost his true love, nearly died and had his best friend killed but to come back and find out that two of his other best friends caused this was just absoloutley horrible! He felt it was his fault that this all happened. He should of pushed away from the girl but he was all to shocked, little did he know at that point that he would lose his true love and get his best mate killed.

What had happened to the six wildcats in the past week was unthinkable and shocking. Everyone thought it was their fault and they had ALL done their fair share of crying but the ones that were probably hurting the most were Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth, true causers of this horrible mess.

Finally Sharpay decided to get out of bed and get dressed. So she tore herself away from her bed and went to get dressed and put her face on.

When she was ready she went back into her bedroom to find her cell phone ringing, she recognised by the ring tone just who it was. It was her best mate, Gabriella.

(**Bold-Sharpay**, _Itallic-Gabriella_)

**Hey gabs, you ok?**

_Yeah I'm ok but the real question here is are you ok?_

**Well I'm sorry for not making you feel better here gabs but i'm feeling crap.**

_Aww...poor Sharpay, it sounds like I'm not the one who needs cheering up here._

**Well Ryan was you boyfriend and I can tell in your voice you need some cheering up to, so what do you have in mind?**

(Gabriella thought for a second, their gang was falling apart, Troy and Sharpay were obviously meant to be together and since nobody was taking any action she thought she better do something)

_Ummm...well maybe we could meet in the caffe later?_

**Ok, thanks I really need someone to talk to**

_Ok I have to go now cya shar_

**Cya gabs**

With that Gabriella hung up the phone and started to dial another number.

(**Bold-Gabriella**, _Itallic-Troy_)

**Hi Troy, It's Gabs, I figured you might need some cheering up to do so I was wondering if you want to meet up later?**

_Oh, hey gabs umm...yeah that would be great, I'm feeling really low right now and I suppose nothing can get worse so yeah that would be great_

**Ok I have to go now but lets meet in the caffe, bye**

_Ok, bye _

With that Gabriella hung up the phone again. She rang Chad and Taylor with conversation pretty much the same as Troy and Sharpay's.

Gabriella hung up the phone to the last person and smiled to herself.

" If someones not gonna take responsibility and get the wildcats back together than here comes Gabby to the rescue!" Gabriella thought to herself.

-1 hour later-

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad were there all sitting in silence.

"I thought it was just meant to be me and you Gabby" Sharpay said breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too!" echoed the other two.

"Ummm...well..." Gabriella was cut off by the sound of the door going.

All four looked around.

It was Troy. Sharpay stood up and looked at him half coldy half worried.

"Oh...hi...Troy, what are you doing here?" Sharpay stutteres confusedly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Troy replied.

They all looked at Gabriella who was quietly sitting in the corner.

"Well , I got you all here because I know you all want it back to normal and as nobody was acting I just thought that if I could get you all here we could say are appoligies and be almost back to normal again."

The four looked at Gabriella, at first they were angry but pretty sharply after they thought to themselves that Gabriella had a point.

Their angry, stern, cold faces turned to a soft, warm side that touched Gabriella inside, just like it did when they used to smile at her like that.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I am gonna appoligise." Sharpay said walking up to Troy. "Troy, I should of known that you wouldn't cheat on me and I shouldn't of ran into the area that I didn't know and I am truly, truly sorry."

Sharpay got tears in her eyes who was shortly followed by Troy getting tears in his eyes. He took Sharpay's hand and pulled her in for a hug. They hugged for about two minutes then pulled away. Sharpay was going to go back to Gabriella but Troy pulled her back and before Sharpay could say anything they were passionatley kissing. At first it took her by suprise but after a few moment she started to kiss back.

It lasted for about 3 minutes and then they both pulled away and smiled at each other. It was a beautiful moment but a very short beautiful moment as it was soon interupted by Gabriella. Gabriella coughed heavily.

"You know we do have other people to sort out so if you don't mind."

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and chuckled. They stood up straight and looked at Gabriella.

"Right, we all know what has happened now and you both know that Chad and Taylor are very very sorry for what she has done so can you please forgive them."

Troy and Sharpay looked unsure but then they looked at Chad and Taylor who were standing quietly next to each other looking at the floor.

Troy and Sharpay giggled, it was the way they were standing they looked like two little school kids being punished.

Sharpay was the one who made the first move. She walked up to Taylor and took her hand which made Taylor looked up. She looked up to Sharpay giving her a warm, soft, friendly smile. This smile made Taylor realise that Sharpay really was a kind, caring person.

"I'm sorry." Taylor told Sharpay softly.

"And I forgive you." Sharpay replied.

The two girls hugged each other happily.

When this happened Troy realised it was his turn to step up.

Troy walked over to Chad. He touched Chad on the shoulder.

"Look man, I know what you did was wrong but you admitted that, and I know you are sorry. I don't want this to be the end of our friendship and I...I don't want to lose my...brother." Troy told Chad with a warm smile on his face.

Chad didn't like to admit it but he was really touched by those words.

"Still brothers?"

"Always!"

And with that they hugged.

Everybody cheered!

Everything was perfect, everything ofcourse except Ryan. They all missed Ryan and if only he could be back then everything would be perfect.

Little did they know that everything was going to be perfect closer than they thought.

**A/N: Awww! They're all together again! And those of you who can't wait to get Ryan back again then read the next chapter! When you wish upon a star is coming your way hopefully tonight! After that chapter it will be the last chapter TT**


	9. When you wish upon a star

**Hiya, literally just submitted my last one to the site and now here is the one with Ryan! YAY!!! ok here it is!**

**When you wish upon a star**

_Previously:_

_Everybody cheered!_

_Everything was perfect, everything ofcourse except Ryan. They all missed Ryan and if only he could be back then everything would be perfect._

_Little did they know that everything was going to be perfect closer than they thought._

It was the night of the day that the wildcats were united again and they were celebrating that fact.

"OK EVERYBODY I JUST WANT TO MAKE A TOAST!" Sharpay called out to the wildcats.

They all gathered round the table Sharpay was sitting at.

"To the wildcats and may Ryan be happy in heaven!"

The rest chorused whilst holding their glasses up to Sharpay's.

-1 hour later-

"Ok then I'm going to walk home with Chad and Taylor and you are going to walk with Troy?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Yep you got that right, cya gabs" Sharpay replied

"Cya"

Minutes later the wildcats had parted and were walking home in their two groups.

-Troy and Sharpay-

Troy had his arm around Sharpay and they were walking slowly looking up at the stars.

"This is kinda romantic" Sharpay said looking into Troys eyes.

"Yeah, it is!"

They stopped on the pavement and passionatley kissed. Troy and Sharpay both felt bolts going through them one after another constantly going.

Minutes later Sharpay pulled away from Troy by something catching her eye. She gasped when she saw what it was and whispered to Troy with amazement. "A shooting star! Make a wish" .They both closed their eyes and whispered "Ryan" in unison.

They opened their eyes and saw the shooting star had dissappeared.

That minute Sharpay's phone rang.

(**Bold-Sharpay**, _Itallic-other person_)

**Hello who is this speaking?**

_Hi is this Sharpay Evans speaking?_

**Yes, who is it?**

_It's Alberquerque hospital calling it's about your brother Ryan Evans._

Sharpay gasped.

**Errrm...w...whats up?**

_There's nothing to worry about Miss Evans, it's good news actually. But we will want to tell you to your face so can you possibly get your parents and come down to the hospital as soon as possible?_

**Erm...yes...yes ofcourse I'll be right there err...b..bye**

She hung up. She stood there for a moment trying to take all this in.

"What's up Sharpay?" Troy asked quite concerned.

"It's erm...it's Ryan I...I have to get down to the hospital as soon as hospital."

"O...ok erm...do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I have to be with my parents, my parents will drive me there and you go get Gabriella, Taylor and Chad and come straight up."

With that they kissed goodbye and ran in their different directions.

-15 minutes later-

Troy, Gabriella,Chad and Taylor ran up to Sharpay and her mum and dad at the hospital.

"What's happened?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"We don't know ye..." Sharpay was cut off by someone calling out "Evans"

At once Sharpay her mum and her dad stood up at the same time.

"Please come this way." The lady said pointing her arm in the direction of a room.

They all walked in.

"Now...I know you are all very eager to find out what is going on here but I must tell you first that this absoloutley nothing to worry about infact it is very good news and i'm sure you will be very pleased with it."

The lady heard a sigh of releif from all of the members of the Evans family.

"Ryan is not dead. We measured his pulse at a time where his heart was slowing down. We pumped some -------(**A/N: Some scientifical word that is a medicine type thing**) into his arm and the results came back today over the days he has progressed very well and his heart is back to normal pace. We didn't want to inform you until it was certain but now he is awake and it is 99 certain. You can talk to him if you want but he may not be very clear and what he answers." The lady explained.

"Oh thank goodness!" and "I knew he couldn't be dead" was heard from all around the room.

The wildcats burst into the room with happy tears in their eyes as they had been listening at the door infact Chad still had the glass in his hand.

The five wildcats soon to be six again had a group hug. And everything was soon to be absoloutley _perfect._

**A/N: YAY! Ryans back and he will be out next chapter although it is the last chapter next TT. Anyway I've given you two chapters in 1 night so read and review ppl!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya everyone this is the last chapter TT, I know I've taken a while to update and I'm sorry I've just been so busy with school and Christmas and everything but don't worry cuz it's back now and the end so here it is hope you like.

**Happily Ever After**

_Previously:_

" _Ryan is not dead" The lady explained._

_"Oh thank goodness!" and "I knew he couldn't be dead" was heard from all around the room._

_The wildcats burst into the room with happy tears in their eyes as they had been listening at the door infact Chad still had the glass in his hand._

_The five wildcats soon to be six again had a group hug. And everything was soon to be absolutely perfect._

Troy went up to comfort and congratulate a happy, still very shocked Sharpay.

"Hey, isn't that great news?" Troy said to Sharpay.

"Y…yes it is, I just can't believe it, after all those sleepless nights

he's not dead…h..he's coming back, I'm going to see him again….this isn't a dream is it?" Sharpay asked just to reassure herself.

Troy pinched her on the arm.

"OW!" Sharpay exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You asked if it wasn't a dream and you obviously felt my pinch 'cuz you reacted so it's not a dream it's very real" Troy replied simply.

Sharpay's face turned from a surprised face to a soft smile.

"Thanks Troy, you are the best boyfriend in the world, if you hadn't been with me every step of the way through this I would have probably had an emotional breakdown"

"No problem." Troy replied just before they had a big hug.

All of the wildcats cheered. Ever since Ryan's death Chad and Taylor have been perfectly fine with Troy and Sharpay's relationship, infact you could say they were relieved after all they were afraid that they had wrecked their relationship.

"Ok, Sharpay and a friend can come and visit Ryan if you would like." the nurse told them.

Sharpay put on a brave face and turned around to all of her friends.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Troy asked being supportive.

"That's really sweet of you Troy but I think I am going to ask Gabriella to come with me, after all, she is his girlfriend." Sharpay replied beckoning Gabriella to follow.

"Wow! Thank you so much Sharpay, that would mean sooooo much to me!!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I know, that's why I asked you, now come on let's not keep him waiting." Sharpay told her.

Sharpay and Gabriella quietly walked into the room and sat either side of Ryan. Ryan was attached to a monitor and he had cuts and bruises over his arms. His eyes were slightly open looking at the two of them.

"Hi Ryan, it's us, Sharpay and Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Sharpay asked him quietly.

Ryan opened his mouth and quietly said. " I'm not feeling to bad, I'm feeling better then I have been. I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too, so, so much…but it's ok now because the nurse said you can come home tomorrow if you fell up to it, isn't that great?" Gabriella asked him.

A soft smile played on his lips.

"Th…thank you for telling me that, I don't know how I would get by if I didn't know that, I absolutely hate it in here and I just want to go home!" Ryan replied.

"We know but you have to stay in for another night but just so they know you are have 100 recovered." Sharpay told him. "Listen, we will go home now but we will come and visit you tomorrow when you come home bye-bye hope you feel better."

"See ya Shar, see ya Gabby" Ryan said.

The girls started to walk out the door when Sharpay turned around.

"Wait… I almost forgot…" Sharpay said while getting something out of her bag.

She pulled out a pink hat that she got him for his 10th birthday.

"My hat!" Ryan exclaimed. "Oh my gosh it has been torture not wearing my hats thank you so much!"

Sharpay and Gabriella giggled.

"You and your hats!!!" Sharpay said with a massive grin spread across her face. " Anyway see ya tomorrow Ry."

Ryan was too busy hugging his hat to reply but Sharpay knew that he was thinking good-bye.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked back out into the corridor where the wildcats were waiting, linking arms.

"He's fine, hugging the hat I brought in for him at the moment." Sharpay said.

The wildcats laughed and chorused. "Good Ol' Ryan!"

They all went home and got some sleep.

The next morning Sharpay was up bright and early.

Sharpay had arranged that they were all gonna meet at eight at the hospital.

Sharpay picked out her outfit, a white mini skirt with black leggings and a black top that said 'sister' on it in fancy, gold writing. Ryan had bought it her for her 16th birthday.

Sharpay was just about to set out when she heard her phone ring.

(**Bold **sharpay _Italics _other person)

"**Hello**"

"_Hiya Shar it's Troy, where are you?_"

Sharpay looked confused.

"**I'm just setting out it's only…**"

Sharpay looked at her watch.. '8:30'

"**Oops!** **I am so sorry I must have misread the time oh god, oh god, oh…**"

"_Sharpay! It's ok we're not mad we just wondered where you were , how long will you be?_"

"**I don't know I'll come as quick as I can I promise!**"

"_Ok, see you soon, bye_"

"**Bye**"

Sharpay hung up and started running to the hospital, it was only round the corner so it wouldn't take long.

10 mins later

The wildcats were all sitting around patiently waiting for Sharpay to turn up.

All of a sudden they there clipping and clopping of high heels, what sounded like running, was coming closer. They all turned their attention to Sharpay running down the corridor.

"Hey guys I am so sorry I am late I just…." She was interrupted by Troy putting his finger on her lips.

"It's ok Shar." He said.

Sharpay smiled and they kissed each other passionately all though it was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to them.

Chad coughed.

"If your gonna do that can you do it later and not now, right after I've had my breakfast" Chad asked.

They both giggled.

All of a sudden they heard the door open. Ryan stepped out.

"RYAN!" the wildcats chorused.

They all dived in his direction to give him a hug.

"Uh-oh" he said.

They all laughed.

20 minutes later

Ryan had been home and seen his parents and now he was sitting at 'Madelicious' a coffee shop in the town, with the rest of the wildcats.

Sharpay stood up and tapped her mug with a spoon.

"Excuse me, I want to make a speech" She declared to the rest of the wildcats.

"I happily announce that we, the wildcats are all back again, all SIX of us and I want to thank you Ryan for being such a good friend and a great brother!" She said looking at Ryan.

Ryan blushed.

"What team?!" Chad shouted.

"Wildcats" they chorused.

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

They all laughed.

Everything was absolutely _perfect._

A/N: Ok that is the end of it! Hoped ya liked it!


	11. Author's Note

**Hiya. I'm just giving you a little authors note.**

**Authors note**

A couple of months ago I had to stop writing one of my stories because I was only having one reviewer. That story was called 'Regrets'.

The reason I am adding it onto this story is because I had so many good reviewers on here and 'Regrets' is actually a sequel to this story.

So if you want to check it out that would be great and I might consider continuing it. This one is Troypay aswell, ofcourse.

Zoe xxxx

P.S please ?


End file.
